


Set me free

by ImBadAtEverything_JPeg



Category: Welcome to Hell
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBadAtEverything_JPeg/pseuds/ImBadAtEverything_JPeg
Summary: A simple task turned into a trip in memory lane(Based on my friends angsty breakup headcanons)





	Set me free

**Author's Note:**

> Tag I'm posting this again for you cause I still hate this so much.

Spring cleaning. Never thought I’d hear that phrase, let alone be taking part in it. I shouldn’t have to I mean, I run freakin hell. I have other employees to do that job.

Correction: AN employee. Tom does all the cleaning in a safe, quiet manner and rarely ever disturbs anyone. No wonder he gets employee of the month every month; he’s the best guy there is at this job. 

Until now, when he is nowhere to be found. God fucking dammit Tom, this isn’t a good time to disappear on me. I shake my head til it slips down into a face palm.

“I swear to fucking god”, I say under my breath. “You know what, fuck it. Tom can do whatever the hell he wants. Next time, he better tell me when he is gonna have another one of these personal days.”  
~  
After for what it seemed like an eternity, I finally got rid of most of the ancient, useless excel files that were taking up space on my desktop. If you ever need my advice on getting a computer, don’t choose Macrosoft. The worthless piece of crap only runs one thing at a time, including a singular tab. What the fuck kind of company makes these and expects people to be efficient with them? Once the thing dies, I’m gonna drop kick it into the hellfire.

Will it be dangerous and lead to semi-serious consequences?  
Most likely.  
Will I care?  
Absolutely not.

I back away and recuperate from that stress achieving thing. Might as well make the slogan for these computers, ‘I’ll break down faster than you’ ,due to how fast they deteriorate. I must have not watched where I was stepping as I hear a crack of glass from underneath my shoe. 

‘Shit.. What did I break now?’, I groan.

I turn and glance at the item. It was a picture of her and I when we’re at the International Fountain a couple years ago. We didn’t go in the water but that day was still divine.

She was divine.

I sit down and bring the photograph closer, closely examining every detail about that day. We didn’t dress up extremely fancy for that trip but she still looked magnificent. Her eyes, that still haunt me til this day, were gleaming with happiness as the photo was taken.

When we still were together, everyday was like that day. Even if we did nothing, we still were spending time with each other, learning and listening to one another. She was the light that was there when all I ever had was darkness. Sure we had our occasional fights but what couples don’t.

It started with a stand up on our anniversary; It then progressed to ignoring my letters and calls. I get that she was a busy person, literally being God, but what happened to the me part of her life. 

Does she even remember my name? The long, confusing name that nobody could remember or even spell right? 

Why does it even matter now? She’s moved on. She’s always been like this; going from thing to thing til she gets bored with it. That’s all I ever was, a toy. A toy that still is hanging into the hope that she’ll come back, that the old days will come back. 

I place the photo underneath the ever growing filing cabinet. Why I didn’t throw it away was beyond comprehension. 

I had a lump in my throat that no matter how much I tried to swallow, it kept growing. I see my vision get blurry for a second before I felt something slide down my face. This felt weird, almost unnatural. Sure I’ve shed a tear or two before, but for it to be over my stupid thing over her is unjustifiable.

I wipe the water with my jacket sleeve, being careful not to get a giant stain on there. I look up and stare at the ceiling, as if I could somehow still talk to her. I could visualize what she’s doing, which is assigning guardian angels to human counterparts, critiquing the angel choir, and dealing with all the souls that are entering heaven.

If she could somehow make time to say, ”I’m sorry”, and give me the closure I need to move on, it would be the dream. That seems to be near impossible now. I mean, who cares about the devil who won’t let go of the one thing he loved more than his job? That’s right, no one.   
No one will listen to me. No one will come. 

Not ever again.   
~  
“Come on! It’s a classic. You can’t just NOT sing along!”

I grinned.“Provi don’t be silly”, I said, “There’s gonna be people staring.”

“Let them! They’ll listen, look up the song, and the band will get more popular! Here, how bout we at least sing along with the chorus. Sound good?”, Providence said as she turned up the volume even louder.

“Do I have a choice now?”, I yelled over the song.

“Nope!” 

She leaned against me as we both sang, out of tune and all. We didn’t care. We were in the music and sang, despite the stares from the other demons and guardian angels that were present with their counterparts.

“Oh, Turpentine erase me whole  
Cause I don't want to live my life alone  
Well I was waiting for you all my life  
Oh, oh, oh  
Why, why, why  
Set me free, my  
Honeybee”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you happy now Tag?


End file.
